


Sauce Surprise

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 21:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19953262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Ignis had hoped to surprise Noctis by getting home early. Noctis surprised Ignis by getting sauce on the ceiling.Prompted from a "kitchen disasters" list.





	Sauce Surprise

“How exactly,” Ignis said once he had recovered from the surprise of seeing Noctis balanced on a chair in the kitchen; “did you manage to get sauce on the ceiling?”

“Shut up and help, Specs.”

“Not without an explanation, I think.” The bags of groceries he had brought were set down on a counter unoccupied by the mess of what Ignis surmised was Noctis’ latest experiment in the kitchen. “There are things here for the freezer, if you would be so kind to help.”

“And just leave the mess?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time you left a mess in here, love.”

“Ha-fucking-ha” but Noctis gave up on trying to reach the stain by stretching precariously over the still heated stove. He rolled his shoulder as he set the chair aside, and started taking the frozen treats and excess meats to pile into the freezer. “You’re early.”

“I am. I had hoped to surprise you.” There were two pots on the stove, bubbling away until Ignis reached over to remove them from the heat. The sauce was a strange concoction of what appeared to be tomatoes and spices— basil wafting through the steam with a hint of soft Altissean spice, perhaps just the barest touch of Galahdian seasoning added, if Ignis was indulging in his curiosity. He knew the recipe, it was his own. He recalled the evening he taught it to Noctis, though the tomatoes had not been prepared properly— not patiently cared for as Ignis preferred— and the seasoning not fully dissolved before the rest was added. He could see the residue on the wrong instrument; a wooden spoon he preferred to use still dry and clean, while a colourful spatula was coated with the mixture. 

The sauce had started to burn, Ignis thought, and Noctis had tried to stir it more to prevent a disaster. 

He could see it now— the young man in his panic grabbing the wrong tool for a job he had never done before. 

The accompanying pasta, at least, appeared to be nearly finished. He set it aside to simmer, and stopped Noctis from taking the fish to the freezer. “I need that.”

“I’ll clean up this mess…”

He knew that tone, that dejection. That little sense of doubt that had burrowed in so deep to Noctis that Ignis wished he could have dug it out years ago, before it took root. 

Instead of indulging or agreeing, Ignis offered a smile, and a reassuring touch to the small of Noctis’ back. “Why don’t you show me what you were making? We’ll fix this sauce and I can add the fish as the protein?”

“Can we fix the sauce?”

“Of course. Fetch me the wine we bought last week, darling, I’ll show you a trick.”

It was an Altissean wine— light and fruity, with the softest, sweetest aftertaste that that them finish a bottle in one night together— and it would be a perfect accompaniment to Noctis’ Altissean dish. The sauce needed a reduction, a change of consistency, and a level head to correct the mismanaged seasoning. He smiled though, in his element as he examined the worst of the damage to the dish; “You did well, though, for your first try.”

“Yeah yeah. What about the ceiling?”

“Gladio has both the stature and the muscle to clean that in the morning.” Ignis selected the favoured wooden spoon from the collection, and set about testing the sauce. It would be rough, but it could be saved. And, more importantly, it would still be Noctis’. “I don’t think I’ve had this pasta in months.”

“Since that restaurant on your birthday. I wanted to— I just thought it would be nice.”

“It is, Noct. And certainly a surprise. Where did you even get my recipe?”

There was that familiar small smile back. Noctis settled in his usual place at his side with, a proper sous chef in their little haven of a kitchen. “You left your notebook out.”

“Ah, yes.”

“It was in there next to the poems.”

“Which I trust you didn’t read.”

“Poems? What poems? Specs, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
